SE 3. Spielabend - Weizen und Gaming
Unsere Reisenden landen nach ihrem Sprung in einem goldenen Weizenfeld. Nachdem sich alle von dem Sprung erholt haben, behauptet Shanti sie wären in Kansas gelandet. Sie untersuchen den Weizen und finden heraus das dieser genmanipuliert wurde. Auf einem Hügel erblicken sie einen toten, alten Baum, ansonsten ist nichts weiter zu erkenne, daher entscheiden sich alle gemeinsam zunächst zu dem Baum zu gehen und womöglich einen besseren Überblick zu erhalten. Auf Ihrem Weg laufen sie auch an einer anderen Sorte Weizen vorbei, einem roten Weizen. Es gibt nur eine geringe Hintergrundstrahlung, vom Weizen selbst geht keine gefährliche Strahlung aus. Am Hügel angekommen, früher war dieser Bereich wohl ein Hain mit über 150 Bäumen, nun ist dieser Bereich von Weizen erfüllt, bestätigt sich die erste Vermutung, der Weizen verdrängt jegliche Lebensform aus dem Bereich.Sie erblicken eine Küste und eine Hafenstadt, jener Bereich ist auch von Weizen überflutet und es sieht fast wie ein goldenes Meer aus. Die Hafenstadt macht von dieser Entfernung einen verlassen Eindruck und einige Gebäude erinnern an Ruinen. Um mehr über die Welt zu erfahren, beschließen die Reisenden sich auf den Weg zur Stadt zu machen, es liegt ein mehrtägiger Marsch vor ihnen. Als sie eine Straße erreichen, stellen sie fest, dass dort nur der Rote Weizen wächst, Justus gibt ihm den Namen „Pionierweizen“ da der Rote den Boden für den Goldenen vorbereitet und erschließt. In der Nacht isst Dean den goldenen Weizen, seine Muskeln brauchen ausreichend Kohlenhydrate. Dean scheint der Verzehr des Weizens nicht schlecht zu bekommen und nach kürzester Zeit probieren auch Toni, Shanti und Justus den Weizen. Vom roten Weizen halten sich alle weitestgehend fern. Hironimus ist der Einzige der nichts vom dem Weizen probiert und nach einigen Tagen ist er sehr schwach und auch ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig als von dem Weizen zu essen. Kurz vor der Stadt laufen sie an einem Werbeschild mit der Aufschrift „Achtung, neue Mutation! Rot ist menschenfeindlich!“ vorbei, weitere Schilder mit den Aufschriften „Gantus hat den Welthunger besiegt!“ und „Gantus Genetics“ sind ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu finden. Auf einem Plakat ist die Rede von „Plastik-Inseln“ und einer Kompostierungstechnik, die eine solche Insel auf dem Meer entstehen lassen kann. Anscheinend sind die Menschen dorthin geflüchtet.In der Klinik der Stadt angekommen, finden die Reisenden heraus, dass der rote Weizen tatsächlich allergische Reaktionen hervorruft, in den meisten Fällen führt er zu Durchfall. Justus schafft es einen der Computer, mit Hilfe von dort gelagerten Autobatterien, zu starten. Leider benötigt er sowohl den Nutzernamen als auch ein Password. Beides ist nicht zu finden, da fast alle Unterlagen, sowie Schränke fehlen. Er erhält aber Auskunft über das aktuelle Datum: 28. Juli 2019, immerhin haben sie es geschafft wieder in die richtige Zeitachse zu springen. In den noch vorhandenen Patientenakten lässt sich erkennen, dass dort nur gegen die allergischen Reaktionen von dem roten Weizen behandelt wurde, keine andere Krankheit wird erwähnt.Die größten Maschinen, darunter auch einen Maschine im Bereich der Rekonstruktion-Chirurgie, sind zurück gelassen worden. Justus und Shanti untersuchen weiterhin das Krankenhaus. Toni und Hironimus machen sich auf den Weg in den nahegelegenen Elektroladen. Der Pager aus der Gargoyle-Welt zeigt ihnen die Nachricht „Evakuierung von New York“ und dank des GPS wissen sie nun auch wo sie sich befinden. Nördlich von San Francisco und südlich von Portland.Es gibt keinen Netzempfang und die beiden entscheiden sich dafür, alle Batterien und Taschenlampen einzustecken, außerdem laden sie das „Smart-Paper“ wieder voll auf. Der nächste Halt für die Reisenden ist nun der Hafen. Dort liegt eine kleine Yacht. Sie ist schon teilweise voll gelaufen, dennoch versucht Hironimus den Motor zu reparieren. Esgelingt ihm und sie laden alle Batterien und Akkus auf. Toni entdeckt einen Tresor an Board und versucht diesen vorsichtig zu öffnen. Glücklicherweise geht er dabei sehr geschickt und besonnen vor und bemerkt rechtzeitig, dass er mit einer Granate gesichert ist. Er entschärft die Falle und findet einen großen Beutel Koks. Justus und Shanti sind von dem „Pfund“ außerordentlich erfreut und überprüfen das Koks. Leider haben sich bei der Herstellung die roten Samen des Weizens im Koks niedergelassen. Sie beschließen das Koks in der Klinik zu reinigen,während sie sich für den nächsten Sprung in einer Dekontaminationskammer von den an ihnen klebenden Samen befreien. Sie wollen diesen mutierten Weizen nicht mit in andere Welten schleppen. Toni, Shanti und Justus erhalten jeweils zwei Gramm Koks, für mehr war keine Zeit, dennoch sind sie glücklich wieder etwas von dem Zeug zu besitzen. Vor dem Sprung weißt Shanti noch alle darauf hin, dass Hülsenfrüchte nicht gänzlich verdaut werden und wir deshalb in den nächsten Tagen auch unsere Scheiße verbrennen müssen, um eine Ausbreitung des Weizens in den anderen Welten zu verhindern. Hironimus bedient das Sprunggerät. Alle werden mitgerissen und das schon bekannte Gefühl eines Sprungs überkommt sie. In der neuen Welt angekommen zeigt das Gerät einen kritischen Fehler an und den Code: WW84L9, außerdem erscheint eine Warnung „erdähnliches Objekt“. Das erste was den Reisenden auffällt ist eine ihnen unbekannte gelbe Mücke. Sie befinden sich in einem Dschungel, obwohl keine der hier lebenden Pflanzen ihnen bekannt vorkommt. Dean ist vom letzten Sprung noch ein wenig benommen und fällt ohnmächtig zu Boden. Ein Kranz um seinen Kopf erscheint, es ist ein lateinischer Schriftzug mit der Bedeutung „Spieler nicht verfügbar“.Dean wird aufgeweckt und Justus zieht seinen Beutel Koks aus der Tasche und bekommt eine große Menge Schaden durch einen Stromschlag vom Boden ausgehend. (Anscheinend soll es ein jugendfreies Spiel sein). Hironimus schlägt Toni und er sieht einen von Blau auf Grau wechselnde Aura, er wiederholt den Vorgang, die Aura wechselt von Grau auf Orange und eine Stimme ertönt „Team aufgelöst. Spieler nun feindlich!“ Shanti tippt Hironimus auf die Schultern und es tauchen asiatische Runen mit einer grünen Aura auf. Shanti berührt diese und erneut ertönt die Stimme „Team erstellt“. Die Runen erinnern an japanische Schriftzeichen die Sprache hingegen ist eine Mischung aus Latein und Englisch. Justus zieht seine Pistole aus der Tasche und ein Hologram erscheint direkt daneben, er greift danach und das Hologram manifestiert sich, er bekommt außerdem eine Munitionsanzeige. Hironimus fängt an zu fluchen und bekommt ebenfalls einen Stromschlag vom Boden ausgehend, jedoch nicht so intensiv wie der, den Justus zuvor zugefügt wurde. Er zuckt zusammen und wundert sich was passiert ist, er steigt auf die Schultern von Dean und flucht erneut. Nichts passiert. Er steigt wieder ab, der Stromschlag erwischt ihn. Justus steckt seine Hologramm Pistole wieder weg und kramt in seinem Rucksack nach der richtigen Munition und reicht diese Toni, damit er mehr Munition bei der Ausrüstung seiner eigenen Waffe zur Verfügung hat. Wieder ertönt die Stimme „Cheater erkannt!“ Justus bekommt einen weiteren Stromschlag und obwohl er noch Munition besitzt, wird ihm keine mehr in seinem Interface angezeigt. Toni und Dean sind bereits in einem Stamm und Hironimus berührt jeden an der Schulter und fügt dadurch alle zu einem großen Stamm zusammen. Die Stimme fragt nach einem Team-Namen, leider hat Hironimus keine Ahnung davon wie man die Sprache spricht so versucht es mit „blablablablablabla“ und unerklärlicherweise war dies ein zugelassener Team Name „gejoldete Pumas“. Ein Countdown von zwei Minuten taucht auf und der Bezeichnung Steinzeitalter. Hironimus ist als Anführer eingetragen. Der Matchtyp ist „Survival“ und der Bereich „Battle Arena“.Die Umgebung änder sich und der neue Countdown zeigt sechs Minuten an.Toni klettert auf einen Baum und erhält die Bezeichnung Scout.Shantis Anzeige ändert sich auf Support/Healer. Justus wird zum Ingenieur/Sammler. Es gibt eine einfache Rohstoff und Biogewebe anzeige, Justus stellt eine Schleuder her und Toni bewegt sich auf einen Stern mit +1 zu. Dean wird zum Bote und kann dadurch direkt mit Toni kommunizieren, obwohl sie sich nicht sehen und weit entfernt zu einander sind.Die Anzeige wechselt zum neuem Zeitalter und alle sehen die Nachricht „you have lost“. Anscheinend war das gegnerische Team in diesem Zeitalter produktiver und hat es schneller beendet. Sie erhalten nun nachteilige Eigenschaften. Die Karte wird durch große Eisschichten verkleinert. Die Gruppe konzentriert sich aufs Sammeln und Bauen und schaffen es so, dieses Zeitalter für sich zu entscheiden. Wieder wird der Bereich durch das vorrückende Eis kleiner. Toni entdeckt das gegnerische Lager und wird von einem Fischer bemerkt. Er schafft es diesen aber noch zu töten und ist schnell genug wieder weggekommen, bevor der anlaufende Krieger und Jäger ihm schaden konnten. Shanti fängt an „Magic Shit“ zu machen. Erneut wird ein Teil der Karte von dem Eis vernichtet, dieses Mal erhält Shanit aber einen Art Vision, sie weiß wo sich zwei der Gegner aufhalten werden. Justus baut in der Zwischenzeit eine Schmelze und Hironimus sammelt dafür Steine, die beiden haben vor Metall herzustellen. Shantis Bezeichnung ändert sich in dem neuen Zeitalter zu Hexe. Toni und Dean gehen der Vision von Shanti nach und tatsächlich befinden sich an der genannten Stellle die zwei feindlichen Krieger. Dean und Toni schaffen es die Krieger zu besiegen, kurz danach taucht ein Schriftzug auf, der der Gruppe die Aufgabe des gegnerischen Teams mitteilt. Rank Match gewonnen, Belohnung:“Körperverzierende Veränderung“ mit einem Kürzel „out of game“ taucht ebenfalls auf.Shanti will diese Veränderung nicht, die Anzeige würde ihr „Schamanismus Käse“ anbieten. Toni entscheidet sich den Biomod für sich anzuwenden und erhält dadurch einen Bonus auf Stealth und Geschmeidigkeit, allerdings wird Toni kurz nach der Bestätigung dieser Belohnung von einem Käfig umschlossen und kommt er 4Stunden später wieder heraus, der Bio-Mod Stealth ist nun ausgerüstet. Hironimus nimmt die neue Herausforderung an, sie hatte die Bezeichnung „Death-, Death-, Death-, Death-, Deathmatch“. Sie befinden sich in einer Einöde voller Schrott und ihre Inventare sind leer. Hironimus erkennt das es vermutlich keine gute Idee war diese Herausforderung anzunehmen und betätigt das Sprunggerät noch in der Vorbereitungszeit.Sie sehen noch kurz die Warnung „Player lost“ aufleuchten und schon werden sie wieder von dem Gerät in eine neue unbekannte Welt getragen. Erneut zeigt die Armschiene einen kritischen Fehler an.Shanti fühlt sich benommen. Die Straße besteht aus Kopfstein und Mörtel, des Weiteren kann man keine atomare Strahlung erkennen, nicht einmal eine Grundstrahlung scheint vorhanden zu sein. Die Wälder sind dunkel, vor allem Kastanien, es erinnert an den Schwarzwald. Alle entscheiden sich dafür dem Wasserlauf zu folgen und auf halbem Weg machen sie eine Kack-Grube. Die Scheiße stecken sie in Brand, so hatten sie sich vorher alle geeinigt, um die Ausbreitung des roten Weizens zu verhindern. Sie folgen einer Straße bis zu einem Schild mit einer lateinischen Warnung „Hier beginnt das Gebiet der Spitzohren“. Hier stehen sie auf einer Art Wendeplatz, anscheinend werden die Güter bis zu diesem Punkt auf der Straße mit Kutschen transportiert und von dort dann weiter zu Fuß getragen. Die Straße nach dem Wendeplatz ist nicht mehr gepflegt.Sie treffen auf einen Elfen, der sie als primitive Landläufer Eier begrüßt. Toni versucht mit ihm zu reden und behauptet er käme von drüben „Frankfurt“.Der Elf, mit dem Namen Grünblatt, behauptet Shanti wäre von der Göttin Aua berührt und das wäre unser Ziel der Reise, sie bei den Elfen abzuliefern, damit sie dort eine Ausbildung bekäme, um ihre Kräfte richtig zu nutzen. Justus nimmt einen Auftrag von dem Elfen an, um möglicherweise die erforderliche Ausbildung auf ein Minimum zu verkürzen. Sie sollen eine Höhle von Monstern säubern und als Beweis soll Dean die Köpfe der schlangenartigen Monster von dort wieder mit zurück bringen.